Navidad con los Uchiha
by ALE-SAN KATYCAT
Summary: Si supieran que sus padres debían comerse la tantas galletas con leche que dejaban, y esperaban a que se quedaran profundamente dormidos para dejar los regalos y chocolates sobre los ocho calcetines cerca de la chimenea. [Sasuino] ¡Feliz Navidad!


**NAVIDAD CON LOS UCHIHA**

**CAPITULO UNICO**

**E**sta sería una navidad cualquiera, como todas las anteriores de Sasuke, no tendría que preocuparse por nada….No, no, ¡Alto ahí! Lo que ocurre es que para Uchiha Sasuke últimamente sus navidades habían cambiado, empezando por el gran escándalo que creaba su hijo mayor, quien a pesar de sus trece años de edad, tenía un gran aprecio por la navidad su nombre…Itachi, un chico increíblemente inteligente, pero para que hablar de Itachi, si los siguientes que se acomodaban y empeñaban trabajo en escandalizar a toda la casa… Fugaku y Daichi, eran mellizos; Fugaku tenía el cabello… ¡Rubio!... Nunca, pero nunca se imaginó a un Uchiha rubio, increíble verdad, bueno pero no se podía quejar; Daichi tenía sus Ojos azules, primero se interrogo si el sharingan cambiaria, al saber que su hijo tenía los azules, ok, ok normal hasta ahí, por ultimo sus hijos menores, al enterarse de que su muy bella esposa Yamanaka Ino era participe de su tercer embarazo, le había pedido con todas sus fuerzas una niña…Ok, bueno el no prestaba exigencias, pero quería un princesa, con un largo cabello, y ojos igual de bellos a los de su esposa, bueno con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que eran dos, contarles de que primero nació Sarada-Nombre elegido por Sakura quien al saber que era un chica se emocionó pronosticando que sería tal y cual como él quería…¡Pero no! Sarada nació, todo lo contrario a lo que él creía, Cabello negro…y ojos negros; ¡Rayos! ¡Kami! Lo maldijo por ¡exigir! Luego nació Inojin, otro chico ¡Rubio! Y ojos azules, bueno no era una chica pero tenía los ojos azules, ¡era algo! Pero algo malo ocurría su esposa, ya había tenido a los dos hijos que habían pronosticado… ¡¿Porque no salía de la sala de parto!?... Y una hora después, Ino dio a luz a una niña, una niña que los médicos no daban esperanza de vida, una niña con cabello negro… ¡Largo!... y no lo van a creer ojos ¡azules!... La niña de papi…Sumire,-Después de todo Kami no lo había dejado- era la más tranquila de sus seis hijos, pero aun así, cuando llegaba navidad, lo tranquilo se apartaba.

Y casualmente se abrió la puerta de su habitación, eran Itachi, Fugaku y Daichi gritando a todo pulmón que Santa Claus, había dejado los regalos debajo del gran árbol de la sala de estar, si supieran que sus padres debían comerse la tantas galletas con leche que dejaban, y esperaban a que se quedaran profundamente dormidos para dejar los regalos, y chocolates sobre los ocho calcetines cerca de la chimenea.

Pero le causaba una gran gracia ver la forma increíblemente distinta que creaban sus hijos al abrir sus regalos, ver como Itachi desgarraba sin compasión el delicado papel regalo, por su lado Daichi arrancaba el gran moño y lo tiraba a un lado, Fugaku no tardo en girar la caja y tocarla intentando adivinar lo que era, Sarada, quien estaba energéticamente jugando con el peluche viejo que tenía, se negaba a abrir su regalo; Mientras Inojin creaba un gran escándalo al saber su regalo.

Luego, su mirada se ubicó en una de las esquinas de la sala, allí estaba su hija menor, quien delicadamente había quitado la envoltura de su regalo la doblaba y la acomodaba a un lado, cada vez que se enfocaba en Sumire, veía a Ino, a la mujer que sin duda se enamoró a la cual nunca olvido, era demasiado lo que le debía a Ino, y no podía ver su vida sin ella…Hablando de Ino ¿Dónde estaba?

-Es increíble cómo han crecido- Dijo por un lado su esposa, llevándose las manos a su rostro.

-Es cierto… Parece que fue ayer cuando llego Itachi-.

-O cuando cumplías mis raros antojos-Dijo- Jajaja… Casi siempre eran…

-A las tres de la mañana-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa- todas a esa hora, fue divertido-.

-Éramos muy jóvenes, pero por fin una navidad que estas…

-Pero si la pasada estuve…

-Estuviste de misión. Anda dile al cabeza hueca que tenemos como Hokage que no te envié de misión… ¡Ese Naruto! -.

Y esa era su familia, la familia que nunca había tenido, la que anhelaba tener hace tiempo, y esta era la navidad, la cual era divertida cada año, aunque Ino no le había dado el regalo de navidad que él deseaba desde haces unos seis años, pero bueno que podía exigir si para él era perfecto.

Y ojala el próximo año tuviera una navidad mejor, o tal vez lo que quería decir otro regalo más.

**Fin**

**Hola! Espero les allá agradado este corto escrito, y como olvidar el SasuIno, si es mi VIDA, no vemos pronto!**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Ale-San**


End file.
